


i'm a liner away from getting you into the mood

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Rose wasn't sure what she enjoyed better, giving Poe a hard time or discovering just how far he was willing to take their flirting.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	i'm a liner away from getting you into the mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> The title is from Fall Out Boy.

“What’ll you take for that bottle of repellant?”

Rose paused in the act of rubbing the insect repellant behind her neck. They always seemed to get her right on the tender flesh back there. And everywhere else, too, really, but especially back there. She looked at Poe. “I don’t think you have anything worth offering.”

Poe winced. “Harsh.” He had an angry red splotch on his cheek and jerked back when Rose reached towards it. “Hey, hey, watch it. I was doing okay ignoring it but you’ll remind me it itches again if you do that.”

“Sorry. Looks horrible.”

“I know, it’s ruining my rugged attractiveness.” Poe sighed exaggeratedly and his eyes brightened when Rose’s lips twitched. “Lucky no one can see me when I’m in my cockpit, it’s hard to be scary with a bug bite on your face.”

Rose declined to mention that Poe hadn’t been in his cockpit for a dogfight for quite some time. It was a sore point, she knew. Poe was adapting well to his changing role in the Resistance but she knew him well enough to know he missed just being Black Leader.

Biting her lip as she considered, Rose then made up her mind. She held out the bottle on her palm towards Poe.

“Oh, like charity? You won’t trade me for it but you’ll take pity on my poor eaten up face?”

“Don’t be dramatic, you’ll make me change my mind,” Rose said, starting to take the bottle back, but Poe grabbed it before she could move very far.

“I love pity,” he said, grinning. He popped the cap and poured a little out.

“Easy! Don’t use the whole damn thing.”

“Look at my poor fragile skin.” He rubbed it on his forearms and Rose sighed, regretting her moment of weakness. She should have at least seen what he had on offer.

Or, er. Rose blushed, her eyes dropping of their own volition to the crotch of Poe’s very well-fitted pants. What _else_ he had on offer.

Luckily Poe was preoccupied with slathering the repellant over his neck and chest through the open collar of his shirt, not noticing at all that Rose was thinking something less than proper about him. Did he really have to rub his hands over himself quite like… like that?

It was on purpose. It had to be. He was an ass.

He handed the bottle back, smiling. “I swear it wasn’t actually that much. Also you’re my favorite person.”

Rose couldn’t help but smile up at him and wondered how anyone survived the whirlwind that was Poe Dameron. “You’re lucky you caught me in a good mood. And I just hate to see a nice face go to waste.”

He laughed, and Rose decided she couldn’t be too sorry about sharing.

-

 _This might work,_ Rose thought to herself, gently nudging a connector into place. She wondered if she could get Jess Pava to test it, then snorted. Of course she could. There were few things Jess loved more than testing out new tech. Or perhaps she might ask Poe; he loved explosions. It would probably cheer him up in regards to his lack of flying and shooting down TIE fighters.

“Hungry?”

Rose jumped in her seat, snapping the cover closed and pushing herself back from her workbench. She glared at Poe. “You probably shouldn’t sneak up on me when I’m building a bomb.” There wasn’t actually much chance of an accident, but Rose wasn’t about to let a chance to mess with Poe go by her.

His smile wavered. He stretched his hand out, holding a round, colorful fruit in offering. “So you don’t want this… whatever it is? Beebee-Ate guarantees it’s safe for human consumption. Also I ate one first, to be safe. It’s sweet.”

Waiting for a long moment, just to make Poe sweat, Rose finally extended her hand to accept. Poe cheerfully dropped the fruit into her palm, then seemed to be waiting for her to eat it.

Oh, like right now, he intended, clearly. Well, Rose couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten so it was probably a good idea to get something in her stomach. That probably wouldn’t kill her.

She bit into the soft fleshy fruit and felt juice dribble down her chin. “Stars,” she mumbled with her mouth full, wiping her chin with the back of her other hand. “That’s really good.”

Poe was obviously pleased. “Right? Finn and I went digging in the jungle to see what we could find. There’s tons of these, they grow on these massive trees with leaves bigger than your head.”

“Paige and I used to do that,” Rose said, not understanding exactly why she wanted to share this with Poe. “On D’Qar. Go into the jungle to forage for anything edible. And sometimes just to watch the animals,” she admitted.

His expression soft, Poe said, “Maybe you could come with us next time.”

“Yeah. That would be nice.” Rose set the pit down on the corner of her workbench and licked her fingers clean, then blushed when she noticed Poe was watching. “You know this doesn’t make up for the repellant.”

“But that was a gift,” Poe insisted innocently. “Like your pity, except nicer.”

“Get out of here and let me finish my bomb,” Rose said, “or I won’t let you blow something up with it.”

She hadn’t even known Poe could move so quickly. She was laughing when she went back to work.

-

The rain, when it came, which was often, was always sudden and always torrential. Rose still wasn’t used to it, though at least she was rarely actually caught in it, given that she spent most of her time in the damp cave where they kept their critical equipment, tinkering on communications systems and weapons and hyperdrives and whatever else the Resistance needed at the moment. (Everything. They needed everything.) She did, however, suffer the effects of the mud and hear the thunderous pounding of the rain on the cave surrounding her.

Poe, it seemed, hadn’t been as lucky as Rose today. She saw him come running in, soaked to the bone, and stop in the midst of the consoles, running a hand through his dripping hair.

“That’s a good look on you,” Rose called out to him, and he walked over sheepishly. “What do they call that? Wet tooka?”

“Considering tookas are adorable and can also scratch your face off, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Poe squeezed out the end of his shirt and then hopped back when Rose swatted at him.

“Not on my equipment!” she scolded. “You’re a menace.”

“Like a tooka?” he smiled at her, rainwater dripping down his face.

Rose scowled, but it was mostly fake and she thought Poe knew it. “You should change out of those sopping clothes.”

“Love to, but I’m mostly bunking on the _Falcon_ now. All my stuff’s over there.”

“Maybe you should have run to the _Falcon_ , then.”

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have gotten to see you.” It was teasing and honest at the same time and Rose wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

So she chose to ignore it. “Come on, follow me.”

Poe did so obediently enough, letting Rose lead him to the back of the cave where she had staked out a small corner for own living space. It wasn’t much but it was about as private as it got around here.

She handed Poe the small towel she used for her face and he rubbed it over his hair, leaving it a damp curly mess. An attractive, damp curly mess, Rose observed, because it was Poe, and Poe’s hair was a thing of wonder.

Rose didn’t actually have much in the way of extra clothes but she got out a spare shirt anyway. She eyed it doubtfully, glancing to Poe.

“Might be a little tight,” he pointed out. “But if that’s your thing, I’m willing to try it.” His smile was suggestive.

And he was probably just being Poe, and teasing, and he didn’t mean anything by it, but Rose found she was interested enough and curious enough to see how far he would go anyway.

“Maybe,” she said, dropping the shirt and stepping towards him, “we can try something else.”

Poe arched an eyebrow, looking down at her with interest. “Oh?”

Boldness was easy when she didn’t think about it, and when she knew what she wanted. “Something in the way of, you take your clothes off so they can dry, and we find a way to occupy ourselves.”

The answer, it seemed, was that Poe was plenty willing to back up his flirting with action. With a low chuckle, he said, “I can think of a few ways to pass the time.” He gripped her hips, thumbs gently rubbing.

“I thought you might,” Rose said, and found out for herself just how well-fitted those pants were.


End file.
